HTML
HTML (HyperText Markup Language) is the programming language employed for creating website pages on Internet. Pouetpu-games is a website based on HTML, and all of its features uses HTML codes, for example, to link a page with another one, uploading SWF files, or also making new accounts. For the virtual community of the website, the HTML is also occupied for uploading images, changing fonts, adding links, music and videos on their profiles, etc. Using the right codes for that. The codes that can be employed by users are only allowed to be added on their profile description while editing it, however, Pouetpu and 09dhowell can use other kind of HTML codes that can change the website background, users' status (using differen fonts and colors), text from comments section, etc. Since users are allowed to use HTML codes for their profiles, Pouetpu added the No html function for those users who don't want to check at those codes working. HTML usage For site and site features Most of the HTML codes allows the creator of the website (in this case, Pouetpu) to implement more features and make severe changes to it. Using HTML, the editor can make an original page with its own design, upload SWF files to some pages of the website and can also allow him to compilate the creation of accounts, send messages to e-mails, make reports, create a post, etc. For an HTML editor, the editor has to employ the correct usage of codes with a really small rage of mistakes because those mistakes could broke the site. Pouetpu can do other edits such: changing the background, upload a counter, enable or disable HTML codes, change the favicon (image shown at the top of the browser), etc. For changing names, statues and text on comments box Pouetpu is the only one allowed to make the changes described above, however 09dhowell (who is the global moderator of Pouetpu-games) can make some edits using the ones implemented by Pouetpu (that can only be used by both) or using small codes to edit texts. In that form, 09dhowell is allowed, for example, to change someone's name because Pouetpu implemented that option, however 09dhowell is free to add attributes to names such Lord Apoplexy ''to make that user's name to appear in italic text form. '''For profile description' Some of the codes employed on profile description (while editing it) can change the user's profile. This kind of codes are allowed to be used for any user registered, moderator and also Pouetpu. The following list shows what kind of codes can be uploaded to the profile: * Text changes (including fonts and marquees) * Images (including banners and backgrounds) * Videos (except and codes) * Music (except and codes) * Links (including bookmarks, links to external pages, etc.) * Tables * Lists * Form fields * Progress bars However, since HTML language has a large variety of codes, some of the following codes cannot be used (because they can be used for bad intentions) * Meta HTML (on Pouetpu-games, users cannot use this because this kind of codes allows users to be redirected to other pages). * Rotate page (Users cannot use this because it changes the profile page in a serious way) Is good to say users have a limit of 4000 characters and users cannot use a lot of HTML codes because this could make the page to turn slow, knowing this as HTML abuse. External links Ultimate Game Labs website guide (guide that offers users to check at the codes for HTML edits) (NOTE: the page isn't updated and some of the codes could not work). Category:Site features